


Como um oásis ou como o Sol

by JaneDi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDi/pseuds/JaneDi
Summary: A coisa mais linda, mais fantástica e mais deslumbrante que Finn já conheceu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira (e única provavelmente) incursão no fandom StarWars.   
> E é algo curioso por que eu não sou realmente aqueles fãs nerds da saga, pelo contrário, já tentei e fiz um esforço para me encantar pela saga original e não deu, sempre dormia no meio dos filmes.  
> Apesar disso, gosto da premissa, dos personagens e da história em geral (e acho sobretudo o sr. Yoda um fofo). Então, um ano depois, resolvi assistir O Despertar da Força, principalmente para ver a coisa toda entre Kylo ren e Rey, e sabe que não desceu?! Era o tipo de coisa que eu ia shippar: O cara é um vilão com uma história degenerada por trás e ela, a mocinha capaz de salva ele através do amor e da coragem (ahan, clichê, mas eu gosto).  
> Não sei por quer exatamente não deu. Desconfio primariamente que faltou química entre os dois, empatia por parte do vilão e talvez um pano de fundo mais explicado para ele. Por outro lado, há ele!  
> Finn <3  
> Sim Finn/Rey é meu OTP do filme. Que gracinha o casal que formam! Ele especialmente, tem um bom coração, é desastrado e é engraçado.  
> Eu sei que a coisa entre eles é mais para o lado amizade do que romance, mas não resistir, que casal mais doce de se ver *** a cena dele não soltando a mão dela é tão fofa***.  
> E como não achei tantas fanfics sobre eles, queria deixar aqui meu pequeno e tímido registro. Espero que gostem :D

FN 2187 não tinha passado, presente ou mesmo futuro. Ele era fruto de uma vida destinada a servir e a ordem.

Foi assim que soube que havia algo de errado com ele. Por que ele estava sentindo e isso era errado. Recuar como ele fazia, enquanto todos os outros davam sua obediência cega e fria a Primeira Ordem, ele sentia.

Sentia coisas que para ele eram abstratas demais para definir. Uma família que não usava aqueles capacetes que o tornava igual a todos ali, sentia falta e mal se lembrava deles.

Sentiu quando FH 3486 morreu em Jokku, viu seu sangue fluir por baixo da armadura. Então, quando viu Poe, o   
famoso piloto dos rebeldes, a única coisa que sabia era que ali estava a sua chance de fugir.  
Seu plano era simples, nada elaborado. Consistia apenas em estar longe. O mais longe que conseguir. 

O que ele não esperava era se deixar cegar pela pessoa mais linda, mais deslumbrante e mais fantástica que um dia teve a oportunidade de conhecer.

Quando encontrou a garota defendendo BB-8 daqueles miseráveis milicianos, algo dentro dele estalou, era como mil vulcões, como um tornado, como uma batida insistente dentro dele para estar com ela e simplesmente pegar sua mão.

Ela era simplesmente incrível. 

E claro, FN 2187 (Finn agora), tinha que ir lá e parecer um idiota ao lado dela.

Deus, a garota sabia pilotar qualquer coisa que pega e ainda sabia concertar.

E quando ela faz aquela coisa com o bastão, rodopiando entre suas mãos era como se estivesse executando uma dança.

Quando ela sorriu, o sol de Jokku não era nada comparado ao brilho daquele sorriso.

Seu nome era Rey e aquilo soava como uma doce melodia.

Quando ela perguntou se ele pertencia aos rebeldes, Finn se deu conta de que daria o mundo para que ele não fosse o que fosse. Que ele pudesse ser algum bravo guerreiro da resistência, assim como Poe.

Ele queria ser capaz de protege-la.

E ele daria tudo para apenas ficar ali contemplando ela.

Para Finn, honra, justiça, amizade.... tudo isso era tão abstrato, tão distante do seu mundo e do que nasceu para fazer, ele era um homem que não teve esse tipo de escolha.

Mas sabia que Rey, mesmo nas suas dificuldades, onde a vida foi cruel para ambos, ela tinha isso, tudo isso.

Enquanto ele tentava fugir, pois era simplesmente insano lutar para uma causa perdida. A primeira ordem iria vencer, não tinha como. Ele viu de perto todas as misérias de quem se colocar contra. Então por que ele iria lutar e fazer parte disso? Não fazia sentido algum na lógica que criara.

Mas então, quando a viu nos braços do monstro de Kylo Ren, quebrada, inerte e sem vida, sendo levada embora.... seu coração quebrou em mil pedaços e uma força desconhecia surgiu dentro de si.

Ele iria atrás dela. Iria trazer Rey de volta.

Contra toda a lógica, contra todos os instintos de preservação que o fizeram uma vez fugir, agora ele iria voltar, ele daria tudo de si por ela.


End file.
